


This Time it's Personal

by GarbageChic



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Romance, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3620919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarbageChic/pseuds/GarbageChic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver had been telling himself that he was fine with Felicity moving on with Palmer; but that was when Palmer was just Ray Palmer, and no one else. Spoilerish for 3x17...written and posted (on Fanfiction.net) a few hours before Suicidal Tendencies aired. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Time it's Personal

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Arrow or any of the Characters, they all belong to the CW & DC.
> 
> Warning: Spoilers for Suicidal Tendencies. Read at your own risk. This fic is based on the promotional pics for episode 17 as well as the promos.
> 
> I wanted to get this published before the episode aired, which is why the only beta available to me was Microsoft Word. Forgive any and all mistakes.
> 
> Thanks in advance for reading and reviewing.

* * *

**This Time it's Personal**

 

"Oliver!" Felicity shouted in her no nonsense -  _will you just listen to me for one second because this is important_  - voice. "Could you please stop for a minute, I need to talk to you... _now_."

He turned around to face her, Roy, who was on his way out with Oliver, was now standing behind him. "Can't it wait for later, we have to..."

"No it can't." She said, and gave him her -  _don't you dare turn away from me or you'll be sorry_  - look.

"What's up?" He asked, giving her his full attention, which was a rare thing these days. After he'd found about her and Ray he'd been trying his best to avoid her whenever possible. He couldn't bear looking at her knowing that she'd moved on and was happy with someone other than him. He'd pushed her away because he didn't know how to be both Oliver Queen and The Arrow; he didn't want to put her life in any danger because of his secret identity.

"Ray knows you're the arrow." She noticed his eyes go dark with what she could only guess was anger and held up her hands to stop him before he could say anything. "And before you start shouting at me like last time when I told Barry about you to save your life…no I did  _not_  give your secret identity away to him accidentally or on purpose. I have no idea how he worked it out but he did and now he knows about you, and us, and this."

Oliver took a deep breath and let it out. So what if Palmer knew, he could probably reason with him, or Felicity could, and hopefully he'd keep what he knew now to himself. "Ok so Ray knows..."

But before he could finish his sentence, Felicity interrupted him again. "There's more." She paused for a few seconds, "He said he was going to put a stop to all of this."

"And how exactly does Ray plan to stop me?" There was a hint of amusement in Oliver's voice.

"He has, he built a suit, a flying suit." Felicity mumbled.

Oliver was furious now and it was evident in his tone, "Ray built a super suit?"

"That's kind of awesome."

Oliver turned around and glared at Roy, he'd forgotten that he was still in the foundry with them until he'd said that.

As soon as Roy saw the displeased look on Oliver's face he added, "And reckless." Roy could see where this was headed and wanted out. "I'm going upstairs to see if Thea needs any help in the club." He ran upstairs before Oliver or Felicity said anything else.

Oliver turned back to Felicity, she looked like she was about to say something else but it was his turn now, "I'm pretty sure he didn't build that suit on his own. You helped him, didn't you?" He was furious now, "How long have you two been working on it and why didn't you tell me?"

"Yes I did help him build it, and I didn't tell you because it wasn't my place to tell you. It had nothing to do with what we do here." There was a hint of bitterness now in her voice, "And in case you hadn't noticed, I work for Ray and was only doing my job. There was no reason for me to say anything to you about it. And by the way, how is  _this_  any different than what we've been doing here for the last two and a half years?"

She had a point; this was no different than what they'd been doing for the last few years, but it wasn't the reason why Oliver was so mad about Palmer and this new suit of his.

Oliver had been telling himself that he was fine with Felicity moving on with Palmer; but that was when Palmer was just Ray Palmer, and no one else. But now that he wanted to be a vigilante it would put Felicity's life in danger and this was exactly what he was protecting her from when he'd told her he could never be with her.

He wasn't about sit back and let anything happen to her. There was only one thing he could do, go and put a stop to this for once and for all.

"It  _is_  different." He said to Felicity before turning around and heading towards his suit.

Felicity ran after him, she reached for his arm trying to stop him. She knew exactly where he was going. "Oliver! What are you going to do?"

Oliver turned around, "I'm going to end this before it begins."

 

* * *

_Fin_


End file.
